cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame tank (Tiberium Wars)
The third-generation Flame Tank was a Nod anti-infantry and anti-structure vehicle introduced after the Firestorm Crisis, used until the Incursion War. Design This generation of the tank is a return to the roots, featuring a four-treaded chassis with a turreted main canopy. The vehicle boasts substantial armour plating, as well as an improved version of the napalm launchers. The tanks are also hardened and plated, limiting the risk of additional discharge. The Flame tank can incinerate infantry with ease and clear out garrisoned buildings effortlessly. Its weakness include the lack of an effective weapon against enemy armour and aircrafts, but its flames are intense enough to be a significant threat to lightly armoured vehicles, such as the Guardian APC or Pitbull. Deployment history The Black Hand deployed the new tank far and wide, often upgraded with their exclusive purifying flame technology and trained their pilots to the veteran level. The Marked of Kane did not utilize the Flame Tank. Avatar pilots noticed how effective the flamethrowers were and often took the liberty of upgrading themselves with the flamethrower, often without kindly asking first. The Flame Tank's first use was with the Black Hand, as part of Brother Marcion's guards. Following the reabsorption of the Black Hand into the Brotherhood, the Flame Tank has seen service in every battle since 2034. It was used to great effect during the Battle of Washington DC, where these tanks proved invaluable at clearing GDI soldiers out of garrisoned buildings. After the end of the Third Tiberium War, GDI developed a new type of Zone Armor for its infantry that can withstand the scorching flames. To counter this, the design was modified by the Nod Separatists during the Incursion War, after which this class of flame tank was retired with a new one, the AT-6 Flame Tank. In-game unit As with all flame weapon systems, the Flame Tank must be at least at medium range before engagement, which means that they are highly vulnerable to long-range weaponry and defenses. However, if a group of flame tanks infiltrates the enemy base in Aggressive Stance, they can potentially heavily damage or even destroy several structures as it "opens its valves". If used by standard Nod armies, the Flame Tank can be stealthed, making it an extremely lethal weapon, negating its close range weakness. However, Flame Tanks under the command of the Black Hand can receive the Purifying flame upgrade, which exponentially increases their damage output so they can hold on their own against most vehicles and wipe out structures in seconds. The Flame tank's armor is also exceptionally vulnerable to cannon, railgun and laser fire, but is surprisingly resilient against missiles. Like always, the flame tank explodes into a fireball if destroyed, damaging anything and anyone in close proximity. Assessment Pros * Extremely useful against (garrisoned) infantry. * Devastating against structures. * Purifying flame upgrade increases its damage even further, burning down structures in seconds. * Decent speed. * Decent protection against missiles. * Relatively cheap and available at tier 2. * Flamethrower can be used by Avatar warmechs. * Explodes violently when destroyed. * Black Hand have access to veteran status flame tanks immediately. * Dangerous against all but the most heavily armored vehicles and aircrafts. * Can destroy base defenses easily if in range. * Gains veterancy quickly, especially when destroying buildings. Cons * Vulnerable to cannons, railguns and lasers, as well as air raids. * Short weapon range. * Very weak backside. * Weak against most vehicles unless upgraded with the Purifying flame upgrade. * Purifying flame upgrade is available only to the Black Hand sub-faction. * Tier 3 base defense make short work of them. * No air defence. Quotes Ashes will fall! Our enemies will be vanquished! The flames will rise! Burn! Burn! Trivia It resembles the old TWI Flame tank - the only difference is it can burn enemy infantry out of buildings, has heavier armour and a fully rotating turret. Gallery New Flame nTank.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 5.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 6.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 3.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 4.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 2.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 7.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Flame Tank Concept Art 8.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles